vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
City Bus
The City Bus is a land vehicle. Though many of its specifications are shrouded in mystery, the dealership is at the Bus Depot. The City Bus is currently the land vehicle with the most amount of seats at 13 seats. (1 driver, 12 passengers). This vehicle comes as plain white. The City Bus's exterior resembles a diesel-powered 2011 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2, the third and current generation of the fully integral Citaro, highly popular around the world, low-floor, wheelchair-accessible, single-decker, rigid, or articulated transit bus built by Mercedes-Benz and EvoBus GmbH. However, the City Bus is slightly longer and its interior is nothing like the real one. Unlike most of the Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2s out there in the world, the City Bus does not have the iconic Mercedes-Benz star on its front. (Refer to the trivia section for more details.) You can use it to drive around and stop at the bus stops on Vehicle Simulator Island to either pick up or to drop off passengers, only if you are On Duty for your Transport job. However, do take note that you can only have a maximum of 12 passengers on your bus at a time. Attempting to pick up more passengers will result in the passenger at the bus stop not to board the bus. Every passenger that alights from your bus will reward you with $500. The City Bus has a HUD which shows 12 dots (If you are On Duty), each signifying a different thing based on the different colours that appear: * Semi-transparent black: Seat on bus not occupied by a passenger. * Opaque black: Seat occupied by a passenger. * Red: Injured passenger. * Dollar sign on green background: Passenger has alighted. To make your passenger injured, you would have to collide the City Bus against something at a high speed. Only then would the passenger have a chance to become injured. Its class is Utility, and the money per mile is equivalent to the amount earned by Utility vehicles ($500 per mile). The City Bus can be bought with the Transit gamepass which costs 200 Robux. Caution: Make sure that there is enough space on the road when this vehicle is turning at corners or junctions, as it is longer than other vehicles. This vehicle will make frequent stops, so avoid tailgating behind one. Specs of The Bus '' '''Max Speed' 116 mph (188 km/h) Acceleration Fast Braking Not Fast, Just use Space To Stop the Bus Faster. Handling Awesome Max Speed 161 mph (260 km/h) stock, and double that with Insanity. Acceleration Good. Braking Somewhat Good. Handling Very Good, Just not at High Speeds. * The City Bus is a diesel-powered 2011 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2, the third and current generation of the fully integral Citaro, highly popular around the world, low-floor, wheelchair-accessible, single-decker, rigid, or articulated transit bus built by Mercedes-Benz and EvoBus GmbH. ** However, the City Bus is slightly longer than the one in real life. ** The interior of the City Bus is very different from the Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2 and in fact, does not follow the designs of any other Citaros in real-life, featuring: *** Very few seats(The Citaro C2 has 31 seats, the one in-game has 12)/Simplified design. *** A small staircase in the bus near the rear exit door which accesses the rear seats. (The real-life one is low-floor throughout the whole bus.) *** The engine compartment at the very back of the bus is on the right side, when it should be on the left side since the bus has doors on its right, meaning it is for right-hand drive traffic. This is because in right-hand drive traffic, if the engine compartment were to be on the right, every person on the streets would get to breathe "fresh bus exhaust" whenever a bus drives past them since the exhaust pipe is facing them. ** The floor at the back of the bus is not solid, you can walk through it. ** The City Bus does not have the iconic Mercedes-Benz star on its front, unlike most Citaros. * When boosting with Nitro, instead of spewing fire out of its exhaust pipe, the City Bus spews out fire from the thing(honest, no one knows what it is) at the back on its roof, which a real bus does not do. * In the past, it was speculated to be a Tesla Bus. * This bus does not have a working Electronic Display Unit. * A real-life city bus can, obviously, hold more than 12 passengers at a time. * If you hit the City Bus and cause a passenger to be injured, they will make the 'Oof' sound effect. * Currently, the passengers in the game are: Simbuilder, Belzebass, MarioMan, ScriptOn, and Locard. Category:Specifications Needed Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Utility